


Always There

by rainbowemperor



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowemperor/pseuds/rainbowemperor
Summary: Inoo finds moving to a new town isn't all that bad.





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kabutenji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabutenji/gifts).



To say Inoo was in shock was an understatement. To be suddenly told by your boss that you were being transferred to a small sea town because as he put it “concerned for your mental wellbeing” Inoo was infuriated with him, he had no right to say that. Well he did but that doesn’t mean Inoo was happy about it. How did his boss even know he was having health problems, it's not like he told anyone. 

It’s not Inoo had any life threatening problems or anything but rather recently he hasn’t been feeling all that great about himself or anything for that matter. Maybe this will be good for him, a new start in a small town by the beach. His boss was going to organize everything for him so that was one less thing to worry about. He wondered how he was going to break the news to his neighbour.

What Inoo was expecting it wasn’t this. His boss had organized him an apartment but said boss had failed to mention it was on top of a restaurant, a restaurant owned by a sickeningly cute couple, They weren't even married. Inoo felt it would be rude to ask why they weren't married despite that they reminded him of an old married couple with their constant bickering. They were like his own grandparents in a way, It was cute. If he was being honest he didn't mind living on top of a restaurant, Inoo loved food and everything to do with it. He had always been asked why he became an architect instead of something to do with food. Inoo had asked himself that many times.

About a month into his stay was when he meet him for the first time. Mysterious is the word Inoo would use to describe him, the man by the beach. He was always by the beach when Inoo went past. It was like he lived there or something. When Inoo wanted to relax he would go finishing and the man never failed to appear.

Inoo was fascinated, he wanted to introduce himself to the man but Inoo was too shy and the other would probably think he was weird. A complete strange coming to introduce himself and talk to him? It was why he continued watched from afar, he wondered of the other had noticed his presence to?

Some time later was when he decided he was going to do something bold maybe a little stupid but maybe this way he could find more about the mysterious man. Instead of going fishing he sat down next to the mysterious man who had been sitting on the sand. The other hadn’t seemed to acknowledge his presence, but it was obvious he knew he was there with that smirk plastered on his face. 

“Your new in town aren’t you? I’ve never seen you before?” Inoo was startled, he was about to say something but was best to it. Inoo was not expecting such a beautiful deep voice to come from the man or anything for that matter. He expected them to sit in silence the whole time.

“Ah yes i am, i only moved here a few months ago. I’m Inoo kei” the stranger nodded his head.

“That explains why i had never seen you before you came to the beach. I’m Takaki, welcome to town.” With that Takaki stood up and walked away leaving Inoo in shock. The man was very handsome, unlike anyone he had ever seen before. Inoo wanted to know more. Next time he told to himself, next time.

Each Next time was even better than the one Before, after the third encounter it became a regular but unsaid thing to meet up at the beach. At one point Inoo found himself so swamped in work he had no chance to return to the beach for a long time. Inoo felt something was missing in those few weeks, had he really gotten so attached to him? Inoo was unsure what he was feeling, the strange emotions that appeared. 

Inoo decided maybe it was time to take a break and go see him again only to find he wasn't there. He was probably busy, he had a life to.

He wandered around for a bit before heading back home for something to eat, deciding to go the restaurant under him. Inoo sighed maybe some food will help him feel better.

“AH would you look who it is! Inoo-kun! Come sit and have a drink with me” Inoo scanned the room and pinpointed where the voices came from. 

“Tsubasa-san! Isn’t it to early to be drinking?” tsubasa who was his landlord and half the owner of the restaurant he lived on top of with takizawa-san, the more responsible one. 

“It's never to early to drink when you're celebrating!” Inoo took the seat next to him.

“And what are we celebrating?” tsubasa leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear.

“Tackey finally agreed to marry me!” it wasn’t a secret they were together it’s just most didn’t know of it. Inoo found them quite cute together.

“I’m really happy for you Tsubasa-san.” Tsubasa shot him a big smile, ordering another round of drinks for the both of them.

“Now, how's your love life going with that mysterious man you told me about.” before he could reply he was interrupted.

“Now Tsubasa i hope your not bothering our customers” tsubasa tugged on Takizawa’s shirt pulling them man closer to hug him.

“Of course i'm not Tackey, Inoo-kun was about to tell me about how the situation was going with his mysterious man.” tackey felt it would probably be best to not know, but sat down anyway to listen. It’s not like they had any customers.

“So what's going on with you and your mysterious man?” it was tackey who asked this time, he showed interest and concern in the matter.

“He’s not my mysterious man, his name is takaki. There’s nothing to say, we just talk that's it. I haven’t seen him in a few weeks later because i’ve been so busy. But being away realized how much i missed his presence. I don’t understand what i’m feeling” Inoo sighed and gulped down is whole drink in hopes of feeling better.

“Inoo-kun i don’t think it’s best you drink so much so fast” tackey was always such a worrywart Inoo thought.

“Let the man drink Tackey it’s not going to do much harm is it?” ackey simply raised an eyebrow at him.

“Inoo-kun how do you feel when you're around him?” Inoo thought long and hard and came to one conclusion.

“I feel happy when i’m with him, like i can forget my problems just for a bit.” Tackey hummed in understanding.

“I think i know what your feeling but it’s up to you to figure it out, it’s your feelings remember. If you truly feel this way you should go talk to your mysterious man, it might give you a better understanding. With that Inoos stood up and walked out to find his man.

Next thing he knew Inoo found himself quite drunk looking for his mysterious man. He wondered down the street not quite sure what direction he was going in. he found himself at the beach but a different part to where he usually was. He saw a figure that looked strangely like takaki-san. 

Inoo climbed down the rocks slowly not realizing how slippery they were. Slipping on one he fell back hitting his head on a rock. Takaki who had turned around and noticed the man was a too late to stop him from hitting his head but was quick enough to stop him from hurting himself more.

The first thing Inoo saw when he opened his eyes was his mysterious man. His head was pounding hard.

“Are you ok? You sipped on the rocks and hit your head!” Inoo could hear the panic and fear in the others voice. He had fallen? That explained why his head was hurting. Inoo couldn’t quite remember what happened, everything was fuzzy. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you were at your usual beach spot!” the other was shocked but his outburst.

“I'm sorry i was helping my neighbour. You hadn’t been in a few weeks so i thought you wouldn't be coming this week to...” Inoo felt guilty.

“I’m sorry i’ve been so busy with work i haven’t had time to go the beach..”

“There’s nothing you can do about life catching up with you.. Inoo-kun are you busy after this?” Inoo shook his head.”then would you like to go on a date with me?” a date..? Inoo felt his face flush, he looked at takaki whose face was as red as a tomato.

“I would like that.” takaki grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling at him. It was then Inoo realized what this feeling was.


End file.
